The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, and more paticularly to such an image recording apparatus using a photosensitive pressure-sensitive recording medium.
In a conventional image recording apparatus, light emitted from a light source is irradiated onto an original and a photosensitive pressure-sensitive recording medium is exposed to light which has passed through or reflected from the original to form a latent image on the recording medium. At the time of light exposure, the recording medium is conveyed at a speed equal to or at a speed different from the moving speed of an original support stand glass on which the original is placed. Upon completion of the exposure, the recording medium is fed between a pair of pressure rollers serving as a developing unit where pressure is applied to the recording medium to develop the latent image and provide a visible image.
In the conventional apparatus, the pressure development is carried out after exposure of the entire surface of the original is completely terminated. Therefore, it has been necessary to provide a receiving unit for receiving the exposed medium in a position between the exposure unit and the developer unit. The provision of this receiving unit causes to enlarge the overall size of the apparatus. Besides, a period of time for completion of copying is prolonged, since the development is not taken place simultaneous with the exposure.